The Other Isden Girl
by TheBowiest
Summary: ones a maid focused on helping him, the other is a girl focused on being his lover. When these two sisters try to protect the love-lost Pegasus what will happen!
1. Chapter 1

_**(I do not own **__**Yu Gi Oh**__** or any of its contents all I own are the OC'S in this story. Also I do not own **__**Vampire Kisses**____**Wicked**__** or **__**Yu Gi OH: the Abridged Serie**__**s (which do make references in this story because the author is a fan girl!) I also just got into **__**Yu Gi Oh**__** so spare me with the OOCness the screw ups and the non real Yu Gi Oh cards also do not sue me, I am a normal schoolgirl with no cash!!! OH I ALSO DO NOT POSSESS **__**STARBUCKS**__**! )**_

It was a snow-white day in Domino young couples all over the place. Everyone seemed to have had an important person apart from the Industrial Illusions chairman, Pegasus J. Crawford, who sat inside his headquarters looking out his windowpane, gazing over at the duos ice skating in the heart of town, sipping on his tea. It had been a time-consuming day for him, full of business meetings and what-not. He comfortably sank deep into his bulky seat and put his glass down. His mind began to wonder thinking of his late wife Cyndia and how he learnt the other day nothing he could do would bring her back. He banged his hands against the desk letting his silver long hair droop over his shoulders and called in a maid throwing the tea cup off his desk and onto the hard mahogany floor. He felt tears well up for the first time in a while. Usually he was hard like a rock believing that he would have been able to bring her back but since he discovered he couldn't he'd had sudden outburst of anger and or sadness go through him at sudden moments. He picked up a shard of glass from the broken cup and was about to stab himself when one of the maids ran in.

"Master Pegasus! What are you doing," she darted over and snatched the glass from him. "Pay attention master Pegasus you mustn't butcher yourself or else you'll never be with your late spouse. Suicide is a sin god will never forgive you for and you will go to hell! And from what you told me she was a protecting angel and if you're in hell I know for a fact you won't see her again. You're going through despair. Trust me I know I've been through it. When I lost my boyfriend I almost did the same thing," the maid sat down and began to clean the mess he made and stared up at him. Her stained blue eyes were darted on his face. She looked down again staring at his claret velvet suit pants. "She'd of wanted you to progress master Pegasus. I can help you if you need it but master Pegasus this is NOT how to solve troubles."

"What do you know maid, you're just a simple diminutive child, and what are you? thirteen, why did the corporation even take on your services," he looked at her trying to find back his feelings, "and this misery stupidity, where do you have the right to tell me what I'm going through I am older then you, which means I have more education then you, so why am I even listening to you?"

"First off, Mister Crawford, I am not at all 13, I am cleanly twenty-two, two years younger then you, last I remember from the company bash you had last year on October 8th , which I believe is your birthday. As for the listening bit I don't believe I know the answer to that one for that one you must look and wonder why you're listening to me in your spirit Master Pegasus J. Crawford," after doing her duty she stood up and walked towards the door leaving a note on his desk he shuddered all emotions away and went back to staring out at the couples then picked up the note, on the front it was a normal business card reading:

_Angelique Isden_

_454-343-232_

_Heavenly Made To Be the Best Maid_

_.net_

The isolated man turned it over to observe what looked like Calligraphy and squinted his left eye trying to understand it. The note was small and was possibly just something to try and cheer him up he shivered to ignore it and threw it away checking his email looking for something of higher interest but it was mostly business emails or chain mails. He scanned each new internet message doodling away with his free hand. He looked them over until he saw an electronic mail of interest would come by, until he noticed one from a mysterious source. He opened it and read:

_Dear Mr. Crawford,_

_I am writing to you on my own settlement of your wellbeing, I've done a study long prior to when I was in college and it's not in good physical shape to be depressed all the time like you are. Also it's not healthy to be unattainable in that dusty old building. There's a poetry reading at the neighborhood starbucks go on out there and get yourself a cup of coffee for yourself and enjoy some poetry. Go on, git, I said git! Go and take pleasure in life._

_Angelique._

Pegasus stopped for a second, was he going to listen to a maid. He typed in some words on Google searching like a predator for his next meal to see if the maid was correct, and after reading quite a few medical journals he seemed content grabbing for a coat and scarf heading out making sure his millennium eye was firmly covered. It being of a golden metal it was unbearably glacial to him on the cold days of Domino. He made turns around the streets and past street entertainers and kids playing with there duel cards out on the roads. He was walking past the park when he felt a tug on his coat, he looked around then down only to notice a short 8 year old hunger starved boy his face dirty with snow and his lips turned blue. The boy looked depressed and darted his blue eyes towards the hazel eyed chairman. He cupped his hands lifting them as if he were living on the streets in England.

"Please sir, do you have any change you can give me, my sister and I lost our parents and we were kicked out of the orphanage, were just living by day by day. Can you please spare us some change, kind sir, you look rich enough," the kid said as the chairman dropped 20 bucks into the child's hands and patting him on the back. He smiled to the man and ran to his older sister, a weak 13 year old girl who looked to be heavy with child, her russet untidily hair framed her oval face her clothes torn she was crying and hugging her brother.

"Thank you kind sir, my brother and I appreciate your kindness," the teenaged mother said smiling to the white haired man he just smiled to them with some sort of care, in his eyes he felt sympathy for the girl and waved a hand in the 'not a problem' manner. Her brother hugged the kind man's legs and went back to his sister. The girl smiled and thanked him again walking away. Pegasus looked at the brother and sister again then continued on his way to starbucks. He felt bad for the tramps and at least brightened their day. He finally found the starbucks and got himself a mocha latte sitting in a chair, listening contently to the poet up on the little stage that had been set up.

"Our next poet comes to us from the United States, people of domino… welcome Raven Madison," the crowd began to snap as a tall brunette Goth stepped on stage. Her hair contained high lights of darker colors. She gripped one of her fish-netted hands and covered her mouth, coughing.

"Alexander

Oh where are you

Do you hide in the streets to gander

At that old coffin club.

Alexander,

My vampire lover Alexander

It's me, raven your true lover

Standing at that old coffin club.

Alexander,

My heart is waiting for your return

Without you Dullsville is even duller

I'd rather be standing in that old coffin club.

Alexander,

You and I have done so much

Like getting rid of Luna, Valentine and Jagger

Who lived in that old coffin club.

Alexander,

Why do you hide from me so

My stomach begins to flutter

When I think about you and that old coffin club.

Alexander,

My vampire Alexander

My heart becomes so dire

Since you left me at my home for the coffin club."

The crowd spontaneously snapped there fingers again and Pegasus began to think about this boy, Alexander. The poet walked past him quietly as he grabbed her hand congratulating her on the poem. The girl looked at the man with dismay.

"Well Alexander might have left town but he left some inventiveness," she replied running to another gothic looking man, Pegasus thought this might have been the Alexander she read about but shivered as he saw a familiar face step onto the stage, she had golden curls curling at the angelic face wearing a pink frilly dress, a flower in her hair. And then he realized it was an actress he had met at a business meeting not to long ago, but what was her name. El Frank Baum was it? Or did it sound like the name. The girl let her flower out of her mane, she looked more effervescent then the teenager ahead of her and standing next to her was the maid, Angelique who held the microphone to her mouth.

"Now Domino, you know her and love her, the most common poet here, the famed the gorgeous the artistic, Elphaba Isden," the swarm snapped yet again welcoming the woman. She gave the mike to her and walked down the stage stairs going over to Pegasus. "See you got my email," she smiled to the older man, "nice to see you out today," but he remained quite.

"Can you be quite your kind of ruining this for me," sipping on his mocha he quoted Heath Ledger from the teenage smash hit '10 Things I hate About You'.

"Akira you dumb-ass,

Your supposed to put the costume on me not hurt yourself,

I can't believe you would actually pass,

The acting course upon the top shelf.

I've worked with you for almost a year,

My dear stalker friend,

But yet again you strike upon me fear,

That you will make this the end.

A few years ago you told me,

You wanted to be famous,

But that doesn't involve being a bee,

Looking for the right type of dust.

How many times

I tell you each and every day

I like in my tea some limes

Its days like this I want to throw you off the bay.

You're a stupid little assistant

Dueling with your duel monsters

Even I'm more persistent

Then your stupid little tricksters.

Blue Eyes White Dragon,

What type of name is that,

The chairman says to get on his wagon

That with his foolish cartoon cat.

I challenge ye chairman

To the duel of all time

But even with a win we'll all be hit by my fan

And chairman, it's your time to shine,"the poet was over and walked down the stairs, the chairman had his cards on him as he noticed the woman also had hers. He smiled at her and then he said:

"Well then, it is time to duel," the actress smirked and ran out the door with him and grabbed her duel disk from her car lending him another. She inhaled in and exhaled out. "Ladies first my dear," he said bowing being a gentleman.

'_Quick Elphaba remember what Akira said," _she thought trying to remember his voice blasting through his head.

"_Elphaba, dueling is like making love, it's very delightful if you know the right moves, plus you mostly do it on a table"_ those were the exact words he had said to her. She grabbed into her jacket clasping onto the small millennium tiara that belonged once to the queen Renenet grabbing to put it on, the thing belonged to her incarnation as she searched for power. She knew the tool well and found it had its powers to look through things, as she knew the millennium eye could read minds.

"Alright, go now, I'm sending my jackal into attack mode with 12000 life points," abruptly a large serpent like creature immerged onto there street battle field as a fight went on ending with the man winning. She smiled at her competitor and shook his hand smiling. "Good battle Mr. Pegasus and as I promised here," she gave him an envelope, "this is your prize, tickets to my next show, hope you like musicals," the actress smiled and walked away.

The next morning Pegasus woke up and looked at the picture he placed on the side of his bed, it was of his lovely angel, the blonde love of his life he kissed the picture taking a shower he washed his hair thinking about the duel the night before, was he really going to a play, better yet a play for a girl who semi-slashed his company the night before. Drying his hair and body he grabbed for his daily suit and examined the ticket again when he realized there were two, he wondered what to do with the other and went through his contacts on his phone looking through each one realizing most of them were employees. He pounded his head on the wall trying to remember the number of that maid who had invited him when his phone rang. He checked the caller I.D but it was unknown. He opened the phone putting it to his ear.

"Hello."

"Heeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy Master Pegasus, Saw your little fight last night, congrats. Glad you met my dear friend Elphaba. I thought you might have liked her. She's entertaining right," it was the maid, why had she been so interesting in him, did she love him. He smiled and decided to entertain himself for a while and take interest in this maid's fun.

"Huh, she was your friend, she seemed to vivacious to be in your taste, but on her talent, she was fun, I found her skills quite intriguing she is quite the duelist at least from what I saw in the battle. But unfortunately I was still the winner. Angelique-girl," on the other line the girl slightly gasped he never had called her Angelique before, it being her name it was rather shocking for him to not be calling her Maid-girl. "None the less, in our little battle I have won two tickets to her latest show tonight, if you like I can take you," he smirked, this was going to be quite satisfactory.

"As in a date?"

"Yes," the man smirked, "I guess it is a date."HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	2. Chapter 2

_**(I do not own **__**Yu Gi Oh**____**Total Drama Island**__** or **__**Wicked**__** any of its contents belong to there rightful owners all I own are the OC'S in this story. I want to apologize to Kristen Chenowith(SP?) for I am unworthy of having my OC take place in a character she helped create… well I am ranting on I owe an apology to all Kaiba fans for any reason while you read this chapter for there is some mild insulting to him in some ways.)**_

__She waited outside the theatre looking around, snow still showering down on her face looking for her date. She was dressed in velvet, a pale purple dress accessorized by an amethyst silver bracelet, stockings with purple 4 inch high heels and a fake leopard coat she shivered when she saw coming towards her in his usual clothing. His white hair covering his right eye wearing a smirk on his face; it was either the fact of him enjoying her presence or he was laughing about something that happened before. He held the tickets in on hand hugging his date with the other. Only he knew that he didn't really like the maid as anything girlfriend worthy- better yet at Cyndia's level- in his interest level, but it was for him, true entertainment.

"There you are Mr. Crawford I was worried you weren't coming," she said smiling her glossed full pearly smile at him brushing her extremely short leaning black Cleopatra hair out of her face.

"Well you said it was unwholesome to be locked up all day. Plus I won the tickets so of course I would come," the man walked over showing the woman the tickets so they could enter, grabbing the coats and handing them to a coat-man he wrapped his arm around her acting for her, she quietly blushed smiling, she liked him and wanted to take Cyndia's spot in his life but knew she could never achieve it. "Would you like a drink?"

"Do they have the Champaign Chartreuse," she said her French accent sticking out, she wanted even a French Champaign he never heard of the tender of the small 'Oz Dust Bar,' chuckled.

"'Orry 'ady we don't 'a'e dat," the tender laughed, "w' dent ev'n 'ave 'paign , 'be 'om boyban," Pegasus took some time to think what he was saying and then whispered to his French partner. She smiled and then decided.

"Then why not the 'I'm Melting Margarita' on the rocks," she smiled staring at the tender.

"Make that two actually," he said pressing the money on the table grabbing the drinks, "want a t-shirt or something?"

"Nah, Elphie gave a bunch to me and her ex Seto Kaiba," she said sipping on her margarita. "Would you like one I could get you a hat or an umbrella, maybe a jacket," she said staring up at him, even in heels she was shorter then him.

"You know… are your beautiful eyes for sale," she closed her eyes blinking and smiling, she was giggling, he seemed to have flattered her, but really she must of heard this all the time, for her eyes were really original.

"No sorry."

"Attention, all audience must take there seats, the show is about to begin," a voice said as he slung his arm around her again looking for there seats. Sitting down the two looked around; they were in a private box on their own observing right above the stage, he stared up at the giant metallic dragon, noticing the men in black grabbing the ropes. The orchestra started to play on the first song smoke coming from the dragon puppet the curtains opened to reveal a group of people and then coming down in a giant mechanical bubble smiling her pearly whites everywhere was the woman who gave him the tickets.

"And there is Elphie," the dirty blonde said enjoying the show. Pegasus smiled remembering his life once upon a time in New York reading the novel for the play. He sat there acting attracted to what was happening.

"Who can say if I've been changed for the better, I do believe I have changed for the better. But; because I knew you. Because I knew you. I have been changed for good," the actress let out a final cry and the curtains closed. The show had been over now and Pegasus walked his date out the door grabbing there coats when her peach colored drunk cheeks winced as she fell down in a huge pile of snow laughing.

"Ok… no Margarita's for you," he said throwing her over his shoulder, "how much do you weigh?"

"I only weigh as much as that," the drunk said pointing to a statue of the cities founder.

"That's not to heavy," he said rolling his eyes. Emphasize on the sarcasm being used.

"Angelique!"

"Huh what did you say Chef Hatchet? The potatoes are on fire. Mon potato le burn," accidentally dropping her, the voice ran up, it was Elphaba her blue sparkled gown from the show now changed to a turtleneck and jeans her heels only two inches she walked over to the two helping her friend up. "Je m'appelle Marie Antoinette je treize ans!"

"How many did she have? She's really drunk," slinging her friends arm over her shoulder she decided to join them on a walk.

"I don't know, 7, 8 drinks she can't hold her martini apparently."

"She got the 'I'm melting' huh," she said staring at him and then he realized, she had the same eyes as her friend. Out of all the time they spent dueling last night he was focusing more on winning then on gazing at her.

"Yea, hey are you and Angelique…"

"Sisters… yes we are but step sisters, my father wedded her mother and they had Angelique, I was two."

"So you're… twenty-four right," he said dragging the girl helping the actress.

"She's twenty-two and I'm two years older so yes twenty-four, same as you Pegasus from what my sister tells me," she laughed. This was his perfect time to ask another girl about Angelique's feelings he just decided to manipulate her a bit longer. "Whatever hey Angie lets go home," she dragged her sister away.

Hours past and the step sisters were back in there residence Angelique collapsed on the couch, the actress and her other roommate, Cho, wiping the comatose on the forehead with a wet towel.

"Soooooo… what's the chairman like in person," Cho said, she was as well quite the duelist as were the two sisters and was very interested in it. Elphaba drank from her bottle of Seven Up and smiled.

"First Akira now you, I only talked to him for two minutes today and dueled him," she bit into her microwavable brownie. "I think he's cool, cute, for a girl who likes the transgender type," she laughed with her roommate leaving her sister unconscious on the couch.

"You like him don't you Elphie," Cho's face cracked a smile.

"What do you mean? I've only met him twice. Whatever I'm going to bed," the diva walked away flipping her blonde hair.

"Hey why did you break up with Kaiba anyways," she said out towards her roommate.

"He was an idiot, plus all he cared about was money he was a total snob and was such a douche," ending it there she walked into her room lunging herself on her bed drifting off into sleep.

A few hours later she woke up to a phone call she looked at the time. It was nine o-clock pm, scratching at her eyes she picked it up.

"Elphaba Isden here," she rubbed at her eyes again.

"ELPHABA, so glad your awake we got a call today, somebody wants to do business with you," the male voice let out, he seemed excited and couldn't let it out, "he's here at the theatre can you make it in a few minutes."

Inquisitive about whom it could be she ran to get dressed and brush her teeth she ran out the door slamming it, apologizing to her sister who had yet to recover from her hangover. She ran all the way through the town and pleading children. She ran through domino then arrived at the theatre running in only to stare at white shoes connected to the claret velvet pants she learnt to look at many times.

"Glad you could make it," the actress stared at her manager; Mr. Kiro Luminor said his chocolate eye brows raised. "Mr. Crawford here is our finest actress backstage and in performance the lovely Elphaba."

"Yes we've met, Miss Isden, how would you like to represent yourself on a series of duels that will be put on live television? I have seen your dueling and would love to put you on this challenge, you will be taped twenty four/seven and put on TV. It will be great to promote yourself, you can be discovered, just imagine," he slung his arm around her shoulder dragging his free hand across the air setting a scenario.

"But Mr. Crawford! I'm not ready to be on TV so soon," she stepped away from him.

"Imagine it my pretty, you can become famous."

"My client is already famous," Mr. Luminor pointed out.

"Only here in domino, I'm talking international, Grammy's, the Oscars, I can make you bigger then Heath Ledger!"

"Fine. I'll do it. But only because I want to be more famous then my acting inspiration, I'll be on your show," she turned to him smiling. Only he knew it was just a plan to use her.

**February 23****rd**** 2009, A/N!!!!!**

**Amethyst: hi guys time for the first authors note!**

**Toxic Herb: Amethyst's pissed at Bakura right now. That and Barnes and Nobel!**

**Amethyst: aren't you supposed to be in Cayman?**

**Toxic Herb: aren't you supposed to be getting Arianna Team Jacob t-shirts**

**Amethyst: GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!1 anyways thanks to all of you for reading 'The Other Isden Girl' right now I'm wondering from the Viewers who should Pegasus be with, the charming Angelique or the talented Elphaba. Your votes do not lead to who gets to be his cause well I already decided. I just want to see what your creative minds can go through!**

**Toxic Herb: Mind telling everyone WHY your pissed Amethyst**

**Amethyst: yes because for the first time I buy Yu Gi Oh manga (Yu Gi Oh:: Duelist) and Pegasus died. *goes to kill Bakura* I (heart) Pegasus!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So when he died I was like OMG KILL HIM!!!!!!!! KILL BAKURA NOW!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
